Prior carbon seal technology provides sealing when a rotating seal runner is attracted to a stationary magnet and contact is made on a carbon element against the stationary magnet. When wear of the carbon element occurs, the seal runner moves closer to the magnet, increasing the force of the magnetic field on the seal runner, resulting in additional pressure on the seal runner. Moreover, the rate of wear increases as the magnetic force increases, thus reducing the service life of the seal in the seal runner.